The Proof Of Heritage
by GLaDOS' Creator
Summary: I know I should be working on Harry Potter, but I had to do this. This entire one shot is a compelation of evidence proving that Caroline  GLaDOS  is Chell's mother or adoptive mother - it depends on how you look at it.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to confirm that I do not support or discredit this theory. I go either way, but I do not know which is right or wrong.

I know a few people who do, but hey. It was 3 am and I'd eaten A LOT of cheese. It was quite hard to find all of this and a lot of the things in reviews I couldn't find. Like the thing about the quote.

In the future I will be posting a story that is the complete opposite to this story, which will point out the faults in the 'Caroline is Chell's mummy' theory.

So don't post hateful things.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! As you can tell from my username, I am a Portal fan. I adore GLaDOS! She is just brilliant, evilness included.**

**This fanfiction is all about proving that Caroline is Chell's mother**

**Or adoptive mother.**

**You choose.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXHIBIT A<strong>_

A line was removed from Portal 2. If you are a member of Steam (The Gamer's Forum), then log on and navigate to your Steam directory then into portal 2 files, then into scripts\vscripts\choreo\

After those steps, search for "PullGladosIntoPit". I have tested this, and it does work.

The deleted line is, and I quote:

_function PitHandsGrabGladosHead()_

GladosPlayVcd(-89) / Get your hands off me!

/ ==============================  
>function PullGladosIntoPit()<p>

GladosPlayVcd(-90) / **CHELL! STOP THIS! I AM YOUR MOTHER!****  
><strong>}

/ ==============================

function CoreTransferCompleted()

GladosPlayVcd(-9) / Wow! Check ME out, Partner! .. Look how small you are!

This is from the scene of the forced core transplant between GLaDOS and Wheatley.

_**EXHIBIT B**_

Here is some of the OFFICIAL time line of Portal:

_1953 - Founding of Aperture Science._

_1974 – Aperture Founder and CEO, Cave Johnson, is exposed to mercury while secretly developing a dangerous mercury-injected rubber sheeting from which he plans to manufacture seven deadly shower curtains to be given as gifts to each member of the House Naval Appropriations committee._

_1976 – Both of Cave Johnson's kidneys fail. Brain damaged, dying, and incapable of being convinced that time is not now flowing backwards . . ._

This must be the cover story for the "Portal surface gel exposure" so the tests in the lower levels of Aperture Science took place in the mid-to-late 1970's.

So Cave Johnson is dead by 1980. And has not developed those combustible lemons. Sadness . . .

_1986 – Word reaches Aperture management that another defence contractor called Black Mesa is working on similar portal technology. In response to this news, Aperture begins developing the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System (GLaDOS), an artificially intelligent research assistant and disk operating system._

_1996 – After a decade spent bringing the disk operating parts of GLaDOS to a state of more or less basic functionality, work begins on the Generic Lifeform component. _

_1998 – The untested AI is activated for the first time as one of the planned activities o Aperture's first annual bring-your-daughter-to-work day._

So Caroline is dead/integrated into GLaDOS by this point and "brings her daughter to work" . . .

So Chell could have been conceived in the late 1970's.

Making Chell's estimated birth date: 1980

So the timeline fits in with the theory of Caroline being Chell's mother. If you want to incorporate that Cave Johnson is her father from all of this, go wild.

_**EXHIBIT C**_

This piece of evidence CANNOT be ignored, no matter what state of mind you're in about GLaDOS being Chell's mummy.

At the end of Portal 2, after GLaDOS has set you free – why would she? There has to be a reason – the turrets sing a song in Italian to you. GLaDOS obviously controls them, after all, she's the AI in charge of the entire facility that is Aperture Science.

Here are the lyrics in Italian, as they are originally sung:

_Cara bella, cara mia bella!  
>Mia bambina, o ciel!<br>Che ella stima!  
>Che ella stima!<br>O cara mia, addio!_

_La mia bambina cara...  
>perché non passi lontana?<br>Sì, lontana da Scïenza!  
>Cara, cara mia bambina...<br>Ah, mia bella!  
>Ah, mia cara!<br>Ah, mia cara!  
>Ah, mia bambina!<br>O cara, cara mia!_

Now here are the same lyrics translated into English:

_My beautiful dear, my darling beauty!  
>My li'l girl, oh Chell!<br>That she holds her in such esteem!  
>That she holds her in such esteem!<br>Oh my beloved, fare thee well!_

_My dear child...  
>Why dost thou not stay further away?<br>Yes, away from Science!  
>My dear, dear baby...<br>Ah, my beauty!  
>Ah, my dear!<br>Ah, my dear!  
>Ah, my li'l girl!<br>Oh my dearest one!_

Should anything else be said? I think not.

_**EXHIBIT D**_

One of the Bring Your Daughter to Work Day 'potato power' presentations is by a young Chell. (It's the one with the massive potato growth.)

This at the very LEAST proves that Chell has ONE parent at Aperture.

**There are probably lots more evidence out there, but hey! I have things to do outside fanfiction.**

**If you find any more evidence, just tell me and I may put it on here, if it links in with the rest of course.**


End file.
